the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrian Elf (Race)
About the Citrian Elves Race Name: Citrian Elves (Derived of the gemstone "Citrine" for their coloration.) Race Origin Story: Tiikasan, Goddess of the Sun, although pure and just, deceived her sisters Reshuubara (Goddess of the Moon) and Qui'dasaah (Goddess of the Earth), and created a beautiful race of elves in her image, with skin kissed by the sun, and hair like the golden rays of her warm embrace. Reshuubara, jealous of her sister's creations, created the Maharaat to destroy them, a cursed race of humans that, upon daybreak, would turn into raging, malevolent beasts. The wicked beasts, often described as majestic, but terrifying lion-like creaturse, crave the energy that can be drained from the blood of the Citrian. After centuries of death and destruction, Qui'dasaah, angered by the bickering between the sisters and the ravaging that had occurred on her beautiful planet, created a vast desert to separate the two species, warning that a war between them would bring her wrath and that she would destroy the world. She told the opposing sides that she would rather see her world be destroyed than to have it constantly in a state of unrest and ruin. To punish her sisters, she kept them from seeing each other, dooming one to be present and allowed to function during the day (the rising of the sun), and the other doomed to raise the moon and keep the night beautiful and quiet. For now, there is peace, but the tension will always be persistent. Language Rules: Follows English spelling, though there are no double consonants allowed. i.e. Spelling would become speling, allowed would become alowed, etc. No repeating consonants. Alphabet for scripture to follow. Spoken Languages: It is customary to learn other languages for trading purposes, and they are learned during adulthood. Common Tongue (Equivalent to English), Universal Elvish. Preferred Races: Citrian, for the most part. They are hostile towards other races, up until trading services are needed and supply caches have run low. They are non-hostile towards elves who trade with them, but hostile and may even attack human beings that come to trade with their cities. Folklore/Legends: * The Legend of Mahiir Nataal – This legend describes a horrible, mutated Maharaat that can only travel at night as its lion form to terrorize the villages on the outskirts of their cities. Often used to explain the disappearances of their farm animals. Often seen as unusual, due to the Maharaat only being their beast-like forms during the day. Life Expectancy: Long-living. Typically have a lifespan between 350 and 500 years old, at which they are "returned to the Sun." Growth rate is accelerated, so most children between the ages of 5 and 14 quickly grow up into their pre-adult bodies. True aging doesn't show until about the last 30-50 years of one's lifespan, dependent upon health. Appearance Basic Appearance: Skin color is a highly saturated orange (HEX: D89018), hair can be any style, and is usually a yellow color (HEX: D8D830). Eyes are usually green, yellow, or blue, but can be any color spectrum. Body types vary. They also have a rounded-edged tail, and usually partake in body tattooing. See picture to the right. Lifestyle (Gender Roles, Politics, etc.) Gender Roles: Equal gender roles, though women are held in high regards due to being the life bearing fruits of the race. Politics/System of Power: Monarchy. A King and Queen both conduct business and control the lands. Though, they keep a group of Parliament type members from each quadrant to discuss the needs of the people. Rituals/Holidays/Festivals: * Turning of the Seasons – There are festivals to celebrate the changing of the seasons, offering dishes are often presented at the Temple of the Sun, where the Champions protect them until the Goddesses have partaken in enjoying them. * Aro'on A'toor '''– This holiday is to celebrate the many victories over the Maharaat, and the villages gather their most talented singers to praise the sun as it rises on a very specific day. There are many festivities to be had, but music in praise is incredibly important. * '''Ghosting – This is the ceremonies that gives the Citrian their tattooing, which is white. Those who do not wish to participate do not have to. Unlike Hraichi elves, tattooing is not a race requirement. * Basking '''– This is very specific to the Templar Order, known as the Champions of the Sun. Once their training is completed and they have advanced in rank, a ceremony is held in their honor, to celebrate their great achievement. What occurs is the Templars are stripped of everything, and made to bask in the water under the sun during its zenith, or highest point. It's believed that at that point, the Goddess accepts the Champion in all of their glory. '''Family Structure: Varies, though it is typically a multiple parent household. Citrians are polyamorous, so there is often times more than two adults available to help raise the offspring. Couples are varying in sexuality as well as gender. There are no restrictions. Social Classes: Luxury Class (wealthy, land owning, etc.), Normal Class (semi-wealthy, worker class), Nomadic (normal wealth, but do not adhere to staying in towns). There are no "poor" class of people, there is an even distribution of wealth, and the issues of the "poor" are often handled rather well. Jobs/Professions: All professions available in a modern world are available, though with the co-existence of magic and technology, those professions can be altered to fit the needs of the arcanic community. Fantasy jobs (blacksmiths, cartographers, servants, etc.) are still available (see list in notebook). Allowed Classes: Any class available in a fantasy world (mage, rogue, barbarian, etc.) can be attained by anyone who trains for the position. Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies: Although a jack-of-all-trades sort of race, proficiencies include Psionic abilities, and most are naturally proficient with scimitars. They have a talent for learning rather fast, especially when it comes to being able to read and absorb the information. Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement: Modern levels of technology, bordering on futuristic scientific achievements. Intelligence is revered. Clothing/Costumes: * Modern-Fantasy hybrid clothing, patterned fabrics, silken textures unless wearing clothing into battle, then it is lightweight, industrial fabric so that it will bend under necessary armor. * Costumes are typically bright and ornate, heavily jeweled, depending on the holiday that is being celebrated. Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies Customs: As an intimately rigid (and repressed) society, the Citrians do not hold things like hugging or kissing or really any form of touch as a greeting acceptable. It is customary to nod respectfully to someone. Personal dignity is held in high regard, as well as harmony and honor. Children are taught from a very young age that to act harmoniously and cooperatively with others from the time they go to pre-school. The Citrian teach that they all need to work together in harmony in order to be successful. This need for harmonious relationships between people is reflected in much of their behavior. They place great emphasis on politeness, personal responsibility and working together for the universal, rather than the individual, good. Body language is very important, and often picked up on in conversation. Very polite and ritualized in etiquette and mannerisms. Laws: * There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person as such, regardless of age or gender. * There shall be no violation of the property of a person. * All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. * There shall be no deprivation or restriction of the liberty of a person by imprisonment, arrest, extradition or otherwise. * There shall be no entry into the private premises of a person who has not consented thereto. * No search shall be conducted on the private premises of a person, nor in the body or personal effects. * There shall be no violation of the confidentiality of conversation, or of the writings or records of a person. * There shall be no violation of natural resources, including, but not limited to: protected wildlife, vegetation, and geological structures. Sins: * Wrath * Greed * Envy * Sloth * Out of the "seven deadly sins," these are the ones that are of particular disinterest to the Citrian. They believe in free will, but with personal honor. Dishonorable Behaviors: * Double-tonguedness – Speaking ill or lies behind another person's back. * Self-abuse – Destroying the body in a non-ritualistic way. * Dishonesty * Public Ridicule of Another * Burying Talents – Not using one's full potential and talents. * Neglecting What One SHOULD Do * Boasting of One's Talents, Arrogance Taboos/Prohibitions: Contact with humans is FORBIDDEN. Anyone caught mingling with humankind will be branded a terrorist and put to death. Category:Races